


Jealousy

by TimelessWriting



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima is jealous and Hanai is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

It was a cold morning at the university, leading to the two males of differing heights bundling up as they were now, wrapped tightly in coats and scarves. The dead leaves on the floor crunched underneath their feet and the trees scattered around the campus were dead and barren. Each shuddering breath the pair released formed a small cloud of mist in front of their faces.

Quick taps began to approach them, and before they knew it a pretty, slightly out of breath girl was at Hanai’s side. The group paused, hands tucked in pockets as they waited for her to regain her breath and say something.

From the moment she straightened and looked at them–Hanai specifically–a wide grin was on her face. Adjusting her scarf with one hand, the other was held out towards the piano player, which he took after having an internal panic attack for a moment. Even after graduating high school, he  _still_  had difficulty interacting with girls.

“You’re Hanai, right?” She asked, shaking his hand. After receiving confirmation, she continued. “I’m Maehara! We have Chemistry together?” She waited to see a sign of recognition before speaking again. “Well, I noticed that you have good grades in that class, and I was wondering if you could tutor me? I’m kinda failing… ”

“Uh, um,” Hanai stuttered, glancing at Tajima and then back to Maehara. “Sure, I guess?”

Maehara practically  _beamed_  at the response, and chirped excitedly, “Really? Thanks so much! Here-my number!” Hurriedly pulling a marker from her bag, she scrawled her phone number across Hanai’s palm. Making a phone sign by her ear with her hand, Maehara left smiling and with a “Hit me up!”

“Well she was nice, wasn’t she?” Hanai stated matter of factly. Turning to his boyfriend, he began, “You ready to— Why are you pouting?”

Tajima turned the other way in response.

“Hey!” Hanai was frowning now. “What’s gotten into you? Did I do something?”

Tajima was clearly upset when he turned back to look at the taller male. “What was up with you? She was all over you and you didn’t do a single thing to stop her! She was obviously flirting with you!”

Hanai looked at him in bafflement before realization began to dawn on him. “Wait a second… Could it be that you’re  _jealous?_ ”

“Yeah, I am.”

Hanai struggled to hold back laughter. “I never pegged you to be the jealous type, Yuuichirou.”

Tajima scowled and fisted the front of his boyfriend’s coat, pulling him down so that he could kiss him. “Shut up. You’re mine, okay?”

Hanai rolled his eyes, still chuckling. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now hurry up. I don’t want to be late to class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh… I feel like I made Tajima too OOC…


End file.
